Safe & Sound (Drarry AU Oneshot)
by Warriorcatlover1215
Summary: Sirius Black is dead, killed by Lucius Malfoy, Harry and Draco are separated and Voldemort is rising. Only Draco can save them after Harry is killed, unless...a miracle happens.


This is just a one shot based on this Animation: watch?v=7I-tECVlrxY# which im obsessed with and i CANNOT stop watching.

I know this isnt very good, Im sorry!

I own nothing. Character and setting is owned by J.K Rowling, and the idea is owned by Danasauur.

Rate and Review!

Harry's legs fell from underneath him, and he fell to his knees of the floor of the bedroom, shaking his head violently.

"Harry," Draco knelt down beside him, whispering softly. Harry didn't hear him, he threw his arms around Draco's neck, sobbing, "he can't be dead! He can't be...bring him back...please..."

"Harry, I..." Draco held him against his chest tightly, guilt welling inside him, and he felt like he was being Crucio'd. Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, had been murdered by none other then Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.

"Draco, please!" Harry whimpered between sobs, burying his face against the warm, pale skin of his best friend's neck. Some had said that the two where dating, but they weren't, not yet... "Tell me he's not dead...please..."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...I can't lie to you...I can't..." Draco whispered. He could feel his heart breaking slowly, he could feel Harry trembling against him. 'I just want him to be happy...'

Draco wasn't sure how much time had passed before he lifted Harry, and settled him on the bed. It seemed that he was asleep, for he didn't move or open his eyes. "Accio glasses," he pulled out his wand, Harry's glasses landing in his hand, and he set them on the nightstand.

"Good night, Potter," he murmured, turning to leave, when suddenly something snagged on his robes. He turned around, and was met by Harry looking up at him, grasping the black silk fabric of his robes. "Potter?"

"Don't leave me here alone," Harry whispered, desperate.

"Potter, you know I..." He drew off, swallowing hard. Harry was looking up at him, and he could almost see his heart breaking in his brilliant green eyes. "I'll...I'll stay," he decided softly.

Harry surged up, throwing his arms around Draco's neck, "thank you," he sobbed.

Draco put his arms around the other boy, climbing onto the bed next to him. "Sleep, Potter. No one can hurt you now," he murmured as Harry settled down next to him, trying to muffle his sobs. Draco pulled the blanket over them, pretty much cradling Harry to his chest, "I'll never let you go. I swear it." He settled his head on the pillow next to Harry's, whispering softly to him. Harry's sobs finally eased, and they both fell into a uneasy sleep.

"Draco, dear. Wake up."

Draco raised his head, wand instantly in hand as he sat up slowly without disturbing the sleeping boy next to him. Severus and Narcissa where standing in the dark, soft light emitting from Narcissa's wand. "Mom!" He whispered.

"Draco, I'm so sorry love. You cannot stay here, it's not safe," Narcissa whispered.

"What?! No! I'm not leaving Potter. I can't. Not now that Father killed Black." Draco hissed, looking down at Harry almost lovingly.

"He still has the Golden Trio, Draco. Lets go," Severus snarled.

Draco stood up, Harry whimpering in his sleep, but didn't wake. "If he dies because I left him, I'll kill you Severus," he hissed. He settled his wand and the small paper swan where he was just laying. He knew his didn't have a choice, Severus would just make him leave anyway.

"Take your wand!" Severus snarled.

"No," Draco hissed, plucking a stem from the flower pot absently, and settling it next to the swan, "it's his."

"And you had Potter's wand why?" Severus growled.

"Shut up! You'll wake him." Draco looked down at Harry, his chest aching at the thought of leaving him, "take care, Potter. Sleep." He murmured, following Severus and Narcissa from the room.

"I love him, mom..."

Harry sat up slowly, and his breath hitched in his throat. Draco was gone, leaving only a wand, a small paper swan and a flower stem in his place. Harry gingerly lifted the note, and unfolded it slowly. Draco always had a knack for those swans, and would make them to leave notes to Harry all the time.

'Harry...I'm so sorry. I don't want to leave you. Please be careful...I'm always with you, even though I'm not there physically. I'm so sorry.

– Draco.'

"No...Draco," Harry threw himself back down, sobbing hysterically again.

"Harry!" The door burst open, a chorus of voices causing him to jerk up right. Hermione and Ron burst through the door, eyes wide.

"Harry...? What's wrong?" Hermione crept closer, settling next to him on the bed.

"Draco...Draco's gone...Sirius is dead..." Harry sobbed.

"We heard about Sirius. We tried to find you, but Malfoy wouldn't let us in last night. What do you mean he's gone?" Hermione asked softly.

"He left...he just left, last night..." Harry whispered, forcing another sob down.

"He'll be back, Harry. Draco cares about you, he won't just leave you without coming back. But we have more urgent matters, we have to help Mcgonagal. She said that Voldemort is nearing..."

"I love him though, Mother. I can't fight him. I won't," Draco whispered, dazed by the warmth of the fire. He looked up and over at him mother, whom was beside him on the couch. "I won't fight him. I don't care if Father kills me. I won't fight Potter, or Weasley or Granger, no one."

Narcissa met her sons troubled gaze, and gave a slight nod. "I know Draco. I know. You won't have to, if you're careful..."

The war had raged on for a day. But now here Harry stood, in front of Voldemort, willing to die.

A small smile crept over his face as he thought of the person he cared most about. "Draco. I'm sorry, I...love you." He whispered, just as a bright green light engulfed him and the paper swan fell to the ground.

Draco whirled around. He had been fighting in the war, against the Deatheaters and Voldemort, though hidden.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort's cold shriek ripped through the now silent air, followed by the malicious laughs of the Deatheaters, Bellatrix cackling and Lucius grinning malevolently, his hands coated in the blood of Draco's mother.

Draco turned slowly, to see Harry in Hagrid's arms...dead. He choked, pain slamming into his chest. His love was dead, killed by Voldemort. "Harry..."

He whipped around, all the sudden the battle raging again, spells being thrown in every direction. "Voldemort!" Draco stepped out of the crowd, wand in hand as he met the Dark Lord.

"Ah, Draco! Finally, you're back," Voldemort hissed, throwing a Avada Kadavra at someone.

Draco strode up to him, suddenly lashing his wand at the Dark Lord's face. "To kill you," he snarled.

"Draco..." Voldemort laughed, as if it where a joke.

"You killed Harry! How dare you!" Draco sobbed. Suddenly, there where two wands at the Dark Lord's face. He looked beside him, his silver eyes widening. Harry was standing next to him, alive.

"Lets finish this together, Draco," Harry whispered, a smile crossing over Draco's face.

"Avada Kedavra!" "Expelliarmus!" "Sectumsempra!"

Three shouts filled the air as everything seemed to fall still. The Elder Wand seemed to backfire, and shot back at Voldemort. The Dark Lord's mouth opened in a silent scream as his body dissolved into ash, and suddenly the clearing was very empty and silent, no Deatheaters still standing.

"We did it!" Chorused triumphant shrieks exploded in the clearing, and Harry and Draco was stared at each other in amazement. Harry launched himself at Draco, throwing his arms around his neck. "We did it, Draco! We did it!" He looked up at Draco's, his brilliant green eyes alight and more alive then ever.

"Yes...we did...oh my Merlin, you're alive...I'm so fucking happy you're alive," Draco breathed, almost crushing Harry in his arms.

Harry, panting fell against Draco, grinning, "we're safe now," he whispered, the yells of triumph filling his ears, and Draco's reassuring whispers. Draco must have lifted him, because he didn't remember much after that.

Harry lifted his head, opening his eyes. Darkness filled the room, except for a lamp beside his bed. Sitting on the bed next to him, he could just make out the pale head of Draco.

"Draco?" Harry croaked softly.

Draco turned, surprised. The moment he saw Harry though, he smiled, his silver eyes lighting up. He swung his legs off the bed creeping over to Harry's bed. "Potter...no...Harry," he murmured, sitting down on the edge of the bed, and suddenly pulled Harry gently towards him, and kissed him deeply. He felt Harry resist at first, before relaxing in his arms, returning the kiss just as deeply.

Draco broke away slowly, his eyes flickering open. "Harry..."

"I love you," Harry suddenly interrupted him, smiling.

"I fucking love you to." Draco breathed, a smile creeping across his face.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." Harry repeated.

"And I love you, Harry Potter."


End file.
